Holmes y Watson
by Isa no Tenshi
Summary: Siempre pensé que las almas gemelas estaban destinadas a estar juntas. "—¿Dónde la conociste?" Que cuando se encontraran era inevitable que se casaran o alguna de esas tantas variables. "—¿En un bar de súpergenios?"
1. Watson

Buenas noches todo mundo!

**Disclaimer:** La obra de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenece, todo pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan y esto esta basado en la vercion moderna de Gattis y Moffat

**Beta Reader: **Lizie CoBlack

Holmes y Watson

El tiempo se congeló por completo, ni siquiera estabas seguro de si estabas despierto o si habías quedado momentáneamente sordo o simplemente habías entrado a una realidad alterna, donde todo lo que había dicho Sherlock tuviera meramente sentido.

—Tu… ¿qué? —Apenas pudiste articular y te diste cuenta que la mujer a tu lado estaba igual, en cambio, el detective parecía tan tranquilo como siempre, como si no acabara de decir _eso._

—Voy a ser padre —. Parpadeaste un par de veces y solo pudiste sentir el peso de una mano sobre la tuya, definitivamente, la opción de un universo alterno donde ser padre significaba: "he resuelto un crimen súper sangriento", sin duda.

— ¿P-padre? —El detective asintió en respuesta a la rubia y tú solo pudiste parpadear un par de veces.

—Sherlock, sabes lo que significa ser… padre, ¿no?—.

—Darle mi apellido a otro ser viviente que comparta genes conmigo, además de la crianza y cosas de esa índole —, parpadeaste un par de veces y Mary suspiró un poco tranquila. —No me digas que pensabas que quería ser padre del tipo sacerdote —. Te miró alzando una ceja y solo sostuviste la respiración, jamás lo pensaste, y Dios eso hubiera causado un impacto mayor, quizás.

—No, Sherlock, es decir… ¿Cómo que ser padre? —Suspiró cansado, cansado de tu estupidez por no seguir el ritmo de sus pensamientos, esperabas que esta vez de dignara a explicarte.

—Seré padre, tendré un hijo —. Sostuviste la respiración más de lo que quisiste admitir.

Si él sería padre, eso significaba que el niño tendría una madre… ni siquiera habías pensado en ello, Sherlock y otra mujer, teniendo un hijo, quisiste fingir demencia por unos minutos y hacer como si no supieras cómo se hacen los bebes, Mary en cambio puso su mano sobre su corazón y miró a Sherlock igual de sorprendida.

—… Entonces… tienes una novia que está embarazada y no lo habías dicho hasta ahora… ¿Eso quieres decir? —Miraste a Mary y seguidamente a Sherlock, él suspiró de nuevo, cansado.

—No sépor qué hacen tanto alboroto sobre el sexo—fue su respuesta cansada mientras se dejaba caer dramáticamente hacia atrás en su silla. —No, no es mi "novia" y no, tampoco es una prostituta, por si les preocupan las enfermedades—se cortó mientras miraba el techo, Mary te miró esperando que dijeras algo, ¿pero qué diablos esperaba ella que tú dijeras? Al darse cuenta que eras un caso perdido miró a tu amigo e inclinó un poco su cabeza.

—¿Quién es la chica?

—Charlotte Lombard, estudiante de física cuántica, 33 años, 3 maestrías en química, matemáticas y biología, interesada en el estudio de la teoría de las cuerdas, adepta a la lectura y escritura. 1.60, castaña, ojos verdes, padre francés y madre escocesa. Toca el chelo y el piano. ¿Algo más? —Miraste a Sherlock, él miraba el techo distraído.

—¿Dónde la conociste?, ¿en algún bar de súper genios? —Él solo alzó la ceja, mirando nuevamente el cielo.

—En teoría jamás la he visto en persona, conoció a Mycroft en uno de los viajes de mi hermano a Paris, él le explico mi deseo y ella accedió con la condición de que le dejara ver al niño al menos una vez al año, nada trascendental, solo quiere ver cómo funcionan nuestros genes juntos, acepte —. Parpadeaste un par de veces confuso.

—Serás padre, ¿sin jamás haberla visto? —Él alzó la cabeza de manera dramática mientras soltaba un bufido cansado.

—In-vitro—. Alzaste la ceja esta vez y él te miró incrédulo y soltó un murmuro parecido a "no puedo creer que esto esté sucediéndome". —Fecundación in-vitro, eres doctor pensé que sabrías esas cosas… Debes actualizarte, John.

Sin poder responder escuchaste los pasos de alguien que subía las escaleras y todos giraron sus cabezas, justo para ver a la Sra. Hudson entrar, traía en brazos a tu pequeña hija, la cual miraba a la mujer con una sonrisa enorme mientras sostenía un dulce en sus manos y reía de cualquier cosa. Perfecta.

—Sherlock dijo que quería mostrarle algo a ustedes —la mujer dejó a la pequeña rubia en el piso y corrió justo para saltar en las piernas del detective, quien la recibió con una sonrisa.

—¡Tío!—Fue su grito/saludo antes de comenzar a hablar a toda prisa, solo entendías algunas cosas de una rana y una cuerda, el resto eran palabras torpes mal pronunciadas y pausas largas donde la niña trataba de recuperar el aliento, el Sherlock mayor solo sonreía y asentía ante cada palabra que la niña dijera y respondía de la manera más elocuente, haciendo que la pequeña señorita (como Mycroft no se cansaba de decirle) sonriera con un enorme brillo y hablara todavía más rápido.

Sherlock tendría un hijo, un hijo con una mujer que no conocía, una mujer que de hecho era una genio, una genio que llevaría al bebe de Sherlock por nueve meses, un bebe que verías dentro de ese periodo de tiempo, periodo de tiempo en el que Sherlock se prepararía para tener un hijo… un hijo con una mujer que no conocía…

Tus pensamientos se hubieran estancado de no haber sentido el peso sobre tu mano, miraste a la mujer a tu lado, hermosa como recordabas y le sonreía a la escena del detective con tu hija en sus piernas, los miraste. La hermosa sonrisa de tu perfecta hija, con los perfectos ojos del detective sobre ella.

Él seria padre, y viéndolo allí, con lo más preciado que tenías sobre sus piernas, solo pudiste sonreír asintiendo sin darte cuenta. Él sería el mejor padre que cualquier niño podría tener.

Si no, tú, Mary, la Sra. Hudson, todo Scotland Yard, incluso el maldito gobierno británico, se encargarían de que ese niño tuviera la mejor y más bella infancia.

…

Pensaste que serían 9 meses, te habías preparado para recibir al pequeño (porque ya estaba confirmado que sería niño) en marzo, pero por supuesto con cualquier Holmes (aun si no nacía) nada estaba seguro.

Recordaste el día en el que Sherlock dijo algo sobre tener que salir del país y volvió dos semanas después con un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos.

El pequeño William Hamish Holmes había nacido el 28 de Noviembre, pesaba 3 kilos 345 gramos, su cabello era castaño obscuro (de su madre suponías) perfectamente rizado y cuando abrió los ojos te permitiste suspirar tranquilo, eran igual de imposibles (y hermosos) que los de su padre.

Todos estaban encantados con la pequeña criatura, todos, absolutamente todos, se turnaban para cargarlo y hacer muecas para que niño los mirara (cómo no) como imbéciles, y todos estallaban en risas, "definitivamente tu hijo" fue lo que dijo Lestrade cuando el niño hizo un puchero ante las muecas del detective.

Tu pequeña princesa lo adoraba, al principio pareció preocupada y recuerdas como se abrazó de tu pierna cuando vio a su padrino llegar con el pequeño bulto en brazos. Cuando entendió que aquel pequeño ser no la remplazaría comenzó a cuidarlo con mucho esmero, la recordabas corriendo de un lado al otro cuando el niño comenzaba a llorar, trayéndole todos los juguetes que se podían ocurrir con tal de hacer feliz al niño.

—Toda una Watson—fue el comentario que soltó alguna vez la Sra. Hudson, sonreíste sin proponértelo.

Ella era toda una Watson y él todo un Holmes. Con todas las implicaciones que con llevaba aquello.

Fin

* * *

Bueno, esto fue escrito entre la 1am del 18 de Abril y las 8:30pm del 19 de Abril, 3 capítulos cortos :'D

Esta dedicado a Liz! gracias por ser el foco que guió mi inspiración y gracias por haber corregido el fanfic también c:

Y un detalle importante, este fic fue escrito bajo las influencias de "Fools de Lauren Alquilina" Literalmente si no tenia la canción reproduciendo no podía escribir, un caso raro lo se.

Espero les gustara en una semana subo el siguiente capitulo -w-

_Ten__shi _


	2. Holmes

Buenas noches queridas!

Nueve meses es lo que tarda un óvulo fecundado en convertirse en un nuevo ser, pero nueve meses no son suficientes para convertir al único detective asesor en un padre responsable, ¿verdad?

Recordabas las primeras semanas con bastante resentimiento, no estabas acostumbrado a dormir, es verdad. Pero el hecho de que el pequeño niño llorara cada vez que la pequeña Sherlock saliera de tu apartamento era algo que no estabas dispuesto a soportar.

—Tienes que traer a Sherly todos los días —fue tu respuesta cansada. Habían pasado 3 semanas sin haber asistido a un solo caso (Lestrade había murmurado algo sobre la ley de los 40 días antes y después de las embarazadas).

John Watson te miró como si no entendiera. —He traído a Sherly 5 veces a la semana desde que nació, ¿no es suficiente? —Negaste con la cabeza apuntando al pequeño niño que dormía plácidamente en su mecedora junto a tu sillón.

—Él llora cada vez que Sherly se va y no para hasta que ella vuelve, tráela todos los días —el rubio alzó la ceja y cruzó sus brazos.

—No puedo traerla más o tendría que volver a mudarme aquí.

—¡Múdate entonces! —Alzaste los brazos dramáticamente y tu acompañante únicamente comenzó a reír sin parar.

—Tienes que buscar otro modo de que él dejé de llorar, Sherly irá al pre-kínder el próximo año, recuérdalo —. Suspiraste dramáticamente mientras te dejabas caer en tu sillón.

—Cuando más necesito la ayuda de un Watson, me abandona y ¿por qué?, por un kínder —el hombre solo rió y pudiste ver como tu pequeño hijo despertaba y te miraba con una sonrisa extendiendo sus brazos hacia ti, lo sostuviste y luego miraste a John. —De verdad, ¿todos los Watson tienen que ser así? Abandonando siempre a la suerte a los Holmes —el pequeño rió ante tu tono afectado y John arqueó su ceja divertido.

—Si hablas como mujer despechada él ríe, deberías hacerlo más seguido —ambos pares de ojos imposibles se posaron sobre el rubio, el pequeño extendió sus brazos hacia el doctor y él lo recibió encantado. —¿Verdad, Hamish? Tu padre debería dejar de comportarse como reina del Drama algún día —te levantaste y te dirigiste hacia el violín.

—Podría adoptar a Sherly, así ella cuidaría de Hamish, y yo podría pensar en silencio —el doctor, por única acción, te miró alzando la ceja.

—¿Por qué no adopto yo a Hamish y tú te quedas sin hijo? —Volteaste totalmente indignado hacia el doctor.

—Por supuesto que no, John —él solo rió y viste como el niño te miraba completamente ilusionado.

—… ¿Has pensado en tocarle el violín? —Lo miraste, como si lo que acabara de decir fuera completamente estúpido, y él solo alzó los hombros. —Jamás está de más intentar.

Fur Elise llenó el 221B de Baker Street y el pequeño jamás separó sus ojos del movimiento del arco sobre las cuerdas, parecía que ni siquiera quería parpadear; cuando terminaste solo sonrió, aplaudió y rio y siguió aplaudiendo. John Watson te miró con una sonrisa complacida, aplaudió como pudo con el bebe en brazos, tú hiciste una reverencia y seguiste tocando por lo que parecieron horas, el niño ni siquiera prestó atención cuando, el pequeño tornado que era Sherlock llegó al departamento. La niña se paró junto a su padre, te miró con atención, cuando terminabas ella reía y aplaudía.

Miraste aquella escena y la guardaste por siempre en tu palacio mental, en aquella habitación llena de recuerdos que valía la pena conservar. Aquella habitación que nadie (incluso, algunas veces, ni tú mismo) tenían que conocer, ni siquiera suponer que existía.

…

Cuando tu hijo aprendió a caminar, nuevas reglas se hicieron presentes.

-Nada de experimentos en el suelo.

-Nada de partes humanas en el refrigerador.

-Nada de objetos punzo cortantes ni venenos cerca del suelo.

-Si querías hacer un experimento, tenía que ser en Bart's.

Y la más importante.

-Siempre volver antes de las 10pm y tocar para Hamish.

Y ahora el pequeño Holmes cumplía 8 años.

Ese 28 de Noviembre saliste del país (como habías hecho los años pasados y como harías los próximos años) y llevaste al pequeño niño contigo, ya no lloraba cuando Sherly salía del departamento, pero seguía sonriendo ilusionado cuando tocabas para él. (A veces no podía dormir si no tocabas Fur Elisa para él).

—¿Estaremos en Francia mucho tiempo? —Alzaste la vista del libro para concentrarte en el niño, denegaste.

—Una semana, como todos los años —. Él asintió. —¿No quieres ir? —el niño asintió con entusiasmo.

—Quiero ver a mamá Charlotte, es solo que Sherly parecía triste por no pasar este cumpleaños con ella —arqueaste la ceja sin comprender demasiado.

—Nunca pasamos tus cumpleaños en Londres —. Fue tu respuesta tranquila, él te miró un minuto completo.

—¿Te molesta tener que llevarme? —Negaste con lentitud volviendo a tu libro.

—Fue el trato que hice con tu madre, no me molesta si a ti no te molesta —el niño suspiró y volvió a su lectura. —¿Quieres traer a Sherly el próximo año? —Miraste por el rabillo del ojo como el niño sonreía y asentía.

—¿Tío John también vendrá? —Rechazaste sin mirarlo.

—Él tiene la consulta, vendremos solo los tres, y quizás tu padrino.

—¿Eso quiere decir que tío Mycroft también vendrá? —Suspiraste cansado.

—Suficiente tengo con Lestrade —. El infante sonrió y volvió a su lectura.

Las visitas a Francia siempre eran agradables, se quedaban en la casa de Charlotte y ella pasaba tiempo con Hamish mientras tú recorrías la ciudad. Ella siempre le preguntaba toda clase de cosas a tu hijo, desde que instrumentos tocaba, hasta su color favorito. Ella siempre sonreía satisfecha y abrazaba con fuerza al niño, quien aunque un poco incómodo correspondía.

William Hamish Holmes, tocaba el violín casi desde que puede sostener el arco, el piano desde los 4 y el chelo desde los 6, todos esos instrumentos con una perfecta maestría. Todas las ocasiones toca para Sherly (quien comienza a exigir que la llamen Alexandra), ella siempre se sienta delante del menor y aplaude con mucho entusiasmo cuando termina.

Sherlock Alexandra Watson cumpliría en enero 10 años, pero a pesar de la diferencia de edades, va en el mismo grado que Hamish, quien jamás se cansa de repetírselo, naturalmente a tu hijo lo adelantaron 2 grados. Por supuesto, ambos se tratan como hermanos.

Mientras que Hamish era mucho más tranquilo, pasaba todo el día en casa ayudándote con tus experimentos (era un trato que habían hecho, él te ayudaba si no le contaba a nadie que lo hacía); Alexandra hacía toda clase de actividades extraescolares, era bailarina desde los 3 años, venía al departamento justo después de la escuela a estar con Hamish cuando tú salías a ayudar a Lestrade.

Si alguna vez alguien te hubiera dicho, que dejarías a la mitad un caso para atender un resfriado, le habrías pedido amablemente que fuera con un neurólogo y un psiquiatra a revisar que era lo que había mal en su cabeza.

Pero allí estabas, mirando cual podría ser un regalo perfecto para tu hijo. Sabías que no tenía caso comprarle un violín nuevo (Mycroft había comprado su primer violín, negro con un hermoso grabado en el mango "_H. Holmes",_ tan similar al que tenías guardado sobre tu armario) y el Chelo que le había comprado Lestrade estaba en perfecto estado, tampoco era buena idea comprarle un juego de química, sabías que la pequeña Alexandra quería comprarle uno también.

Sin saber por qué, aquella cámara profesional terminó en tus manos y cuando tu hijo la vio sus ojos se iluminaron tanto que te sentiste secretamente orgulloso de ti mismo, por haber logrado eso en tu hijo. Él te abrazó (como solo él tenía permitido) y lo abrazaste de vuelta.

La cámara se volvió un objeto inseparable para él, fotografiaba todo aquello que le parecía interesante; tus experimentos, tus conciertos nocturnos, algunos casos a los que te había acompañado con Lestrade (ese había sido su regalo cuando el cumplió 12), las hermosas vistas desde los lugares más altos, todo aquello que llamara su atención era fotografiado.

Desde luego que tenía un archivo secreto (del cual solo tú sabías de su existencia) con fotografías dedicadas únicamente a la ya no tan pequeña, Alexandra. Todas y cada una de esas fotografías mostrando el paso del tiempo, que la habían convertido en una adorable niña a una hermosa señorita. Sin falta cada una de sus presentaciones de Ballet estaban fotografiadas, todas esas veces en las que ella salía a realizar actividades extracurriculares y obligaba a Hamish a asistir con ella, esos habituales viajes a Francia, todas esas veces que ella estaba embelesada con tus conciertos nocturnos.

El regalo que le habías dado a los 16 años había sido más sencillo. Una colección de fotografías de ella escuchándolo tocar el violín, el piano, el chelo y ayudándote con tus experimentos. Él te observó aquella vez, solamente sonrojándose un poco, antes de abrazarte como únicamente él tenía permitido, lo abrazaste de vuelta.

Era algo que sabías sucedería, no había Holmes en el mundo que pudiera resistirse a los encantos de un Watson.

Él era todo un Holmes y ella toda una Watson. Con toda la fascinación que con llevaba aquello.

Fin.

* * *

Liz! gracias de nuevo por ser mi beta! tan linda tu c:

Estoy realmente muy cansada! asi que nada! espero que no les halla dado un coma diabetico.

_Tenshi_


End file.
